1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric shaver of a reciprocating drive type having a trimmer blade. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric shaver of a reciprocating drive type having a trimmer blade adapted such that the trimmer blade may be protruded outward of a housing when the same is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric shaver having a trimmer blade apart from and in addition to a main blade has been conventionally well-known. One example of such electric shaver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,060, issued Sept. 11, 1979 to Sakamoto. On the occasion of using such electric shaver as disclosed in the above referenced patent, a trimmer blade is protruded outward of a housing. Conventionally such type of electric shaver was structured such that a trimmer blade is protruded outward of a housing while a movable blade constituting the same is necessarily driven, due to structural restriction. On the other hand, it is difficult to clean a trimmer blade using a brush, for example, unless the trimmer blade is brought to a state of being protruded outward of the housing. Therefore, when a trimmer blade of a conventional electric shaver is cleaned, it follows that the end portions of bristles of the brush are undesirably cut with the trimmer blade, with the result that it is extremely difficult to clean such trimmer blade.